campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
Daniel is a Cult Leader and was briefly, a Camp Counselor at Camp Campbell. He's revealed to have committed mass sacrifices in the past and gotten away with it (despite police looking for him.) He retreats to Camp Campbell hoping to commit another mass sacrifice and fails, poisoning himself in the process. Appearance Daniel's appearance is identical to David's with the exception of having a much lighter color palette (platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes) and fancier clothing. Upon being introduced, Max immediately takes note of Daniel's appearance and makes several comments on his "cult leader" getup. His outfit consists of a white polo shirt with two pockets, white pants held up by a white belt -and gold buckle, white socks with blue and orange lines, a white and grey watch on his right arm, and lastly, lace-up white shoes with black soles. History Before his arrival at Camp Campbell, Daniel was part of a religious cult compound and caused the deaths of multiple people. Daniel managed to escape the police and eventually came to Camp Campbell after seeing the open position, plotting another mass sacrifice. Meanwhile, Gwen decides to hire more counselors to help them after finding some stashed cash. Soon after telling David, Daniel arrives at the camp to apply for the open position. Daniel immediately gains David's trust but causes Gwen to bail by using her vacation days, due to how similar the two seemed to look and act. Daniel quickly manages to brainwash the campers, except for Neil, Max, and Nikki, (who quickly went to David for help) and attempts to have them drink poisoned Kool-Aid. His plan ultimately fails when Max uses reverse psychology on David to have him try and fire Daniel. In a musical face-off, Daniel drinks his own toxic Kool-Aid and is whisked away by an ambulance. Personality Daniel's initial "happy-go-lucky" attitude is remarkably similar to David's, which causes David to invest a lot of trust in him almost immediately. This is later shown to be only a facade concocted to allow him to infiltrate Camp Campbell and subject its campers to "detoxification" rituals in order to help them "reach ascension." His actions at Camp Campbell (and at an unknown compound) show that Daniel is able to manipulate people with ease due to his charm, although his antics are easily discovered under a careful eye (as Max, Nikki, and Neil quickly discern Daniel's true motives). However, his brashness is ultimately his undoing– going head to head with David, he made a grave mistake by absentmindedly ingesting the poisoned kool-aid in his pompous show. Trivia * Many of Daniel's actions are inspired by the infamous Jonestown Massacre, in which numerous people died after drinking poisoned Kool-Aid. Quartermaster and Nikki directly lampshade this in the episode. * Daniel is skilled in playing the fiddle, just as David can play the guitar. * Daniel never blinks in the entirety of his screen time in the episode "Cult Camp." * The scene showing Daniel standing at the table in the middle of all the campers while serving Kool-Aid is an allusion to Leonardo da Vinci's painting, The Last Supper. * It is possible Jen and Daniel are from the same cult, considering their similar Satanic interests and color pallets. * Much like how Jen is meant to heavily resemble Gwen but as her evil counterpart. Daniel is meant to heavily resemble David but as his evil counterpart. * It is possible that Daniel could be from the cult of Scientology, as he talks about the Galactic Confederacy and of “Xemüg” which is an obvious parody of Xenu the evil dictator who committed genocide of his people in the beliefs of the Church of Scientology. * Daniel is shown to be left-handed. * In "Arrival of the Torso Takers", it is revealed that he is severely lactose intolerant and that because of this, he is very upset over not being able to eat ice cream. ** It is also revealed that he is capable of mimicking David to the point where he even sounds like him. Gallery References Category:Camp Campbell staff